halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 __TOC__ Extremist Branches Thanks for the thought, but I like it as it is. It's more flexible, at least for me. LieutenantDavies 12:54, 28 October 2008 (UTC) 28 Oct. 2008 I am assuming that TGL will be starting soon? Just out of curiosity What does the KAC in your sig stand for? Is it an acronym of some kind? :I know what its a actonym for, but I am not allowed to tell XD IT COMES TO OM NOM NOM None of your female junior naval officers are safe. Om nom Hello<\\> FILE = SUCCESS Hello, I'm Alexis. My code is ALX 0225-1. I am responsible for Maintenance in the Yeti 3 Ship Facility. I don't mean to bore you, but I have to say that every time I meet someone new. {GIGGLING(?)} I'm 3 years old. Will you be my friend? END Hello there, I'm Alexis. | 20:58, 29 October 2008 (UTC) <\\> SOAR Body Armor Where did you find that awesome body armor? Could i possibly use SOAR in Arras? [[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'''We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels]] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' Thank you This is very cool. Thanks for the congrats, you beat me to it myself. I just logged on for the first time in days and am struggling to get up to date. Vampirians Do you think this artcile is good. I know it needs something,and I have been trying to put a infobox,but Im not sure what else to put. What should I put on it? Was anything missing that might have been needed? Reveille ship Is UNSC Memorial Part of Battlegroup Apache? or is it just another ship? Move What is the move option for.Eaite'Oodat 18:32, 1 November 2008 (UTC) could you move the name to be Mark V(S) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor.Eaite'Oodat 18:39, 1 November 2008 (UTC) How does the Mark V(S) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor article look?Eaite'Oodat 18:55, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks i thought i should make a way to make the ODSTs helmat look canon.Eaite'Oodat 19:06, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Do you still want the 17th ODST Unit to participate in AvS or no.Eaite'Oodat 20:18, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Unggoy Skirmish Side Factions weapons and Vehicles. I noticed on your Side Factions article that you needed weapons and vehicles. I have some on my own article,Conflicts that are free use(ones from me), so if you wish to use any of them then you have my permission to use them. Question How do my few articles look so far, if you don't know their names here are links. Project:Rouge Freelancers http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Program:_Rouge_Freelancer Freelancer Battle Armor http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Freelancer_Battle_Armor Agent Chicago And of course Allen Drakford Grammer How is the grammer bad in my article Program: Rouge Freelancer article.Alpha 115 12:38, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Custom Edition Hey i was wondering if you played Halo Custom Edition as on a server list i saw ur name Subtank. Im just wondering (i aint a stalker) Regards I was just wondering as i played it heavily during the summer Btw do u have xfire? Regards Can i add you? or is that "too social" Regards Kick-Start Hey, I'd love to! But, I'd need some details first... ya know, the who/what/where/how bit. I can totally do it though. It should be fun getting some carnage in. Thanks much! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:32, 11 November 2008 (UTC) RP:The Grave's Legacy I'm assuming that the UNSC forces are not to show up until you give the go ahead (like Ajax did with the UNSC reinforcements at Kanna). I'm just checking to make sure that's the case. Instinct Virus Tell me if you like this new disease. It is hardcore and you never want to catch it. I was doing most of my research yesterday,but I had to get off of my computer to eat dinner. If you want to help me fix it up we could put the double property template and work on it? Oh Yeah I've noticed TGL doesn't have an area for people to list their characters, like Kanna had. Are you planning on starting one. I liked Kanna's model, so the first two characters my character list would look like this: *James Warren **Faction: UNSC Civilian **Unit:N/A **Equipment/Vehicles: Fireman's Axe, M6D Pistol (aquired later), M-90 Shotgun (aquired later), BR-55 Battle Rifle (aquired later), M-41 Rocket Launcher (aquired later) *Ross East **Faction/Service: UNSC Air Force **Unit: UNSCAF 3rd "Canadian Volunteer" Squadron **Equipment/Vehicles: F/A 712 Scimitar Multirole Fighter, M6D Pistol Also, I am taking the point of view of both a survivor and a few UNSC personell (the same ones as in the original TGL) Please unblock me Hi I couldn't figere out how to message you on halopeida and I didn't want to sockpuppet. So anyway why haven't you unblocked at least one of my accounts because you said 3 days and I am still blocked.03:12, 13 November 2008 (UTC)Troy027 SPECOPS RP Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 16:39, 14 November 2008 (UTC) TGL: UNSC Has the UNSC been dispatched to New Hope yet? If not, please tell me when so I can get SPARTAN-141 and Colton Jackson ready to put the ''Trafalgar plotline underway. Ross East is now headed toward Berensys. Please let me know if I missed a New Hope reference or if there is something else that needs to be changed? Eh. I prefer to keep Jackson's hijacking/141 and 621-ED's deployment to the Trafalgar an internal thing. 091 is on a special detachment, Kilo-Six, if i'm correct. I'll talk to him about that, but I need a go ahead for when the UNSC arrives so I can actually start off that plotline, and because most of my character's stories revolve around the UNSC deployment to New Hope. I was planning to have Ross East redirected to attack Flood Forces on New Hope when the UNSC finds out about them. Also, the as for my survivors, are PTI SFU soldiers under orders to kill anything that moves, flood or civilian? I'm a bit confused as to how the posting system works in TGL, clarification?? -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 15:21, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Tango Golf Lima Dear Subtank, AR and I managed to get in touch through AIM to discuss the RP. Is it possible that we could all meet and discuss the RP? Could you create some kind of anonymous AIM account that doesn't disclose any of your info and we could all go through? I would be very interested in making my posts contribute and conform to the intended plotline of the RP. Thanks. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 13:16, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Hey i thought we were allowed to question canon. Ajax 013 hasn't addressed a very real problem with his article. I am giving him the chance to fix it. There can't be two SPARTAN-013s. One of the two must be referenced differently or deleted entirely. In my article, Spartan II Laser, on the talk page, I have asked people to question it further if there were any problems, but no one has! I believe that I have addressed and fixed all problems with the article, and have asked people to remove the unrealistic and disputed parts of the article, but they haven't done that either. Thus, I figure that the only way to do it then would be to remove it myself. I am even giving people a fair warning that I am going to if there are no further problems. If there is a different way to go about this, then lease tell me. Grave's Legacy Invite? I'd like to requisition an invite. Largely because I've never put Wisp in a confrontation with the Flood before. He would be among the 5 Special Reconnaissance Service Operatives, though likely not in charge of them. As of yet, as far as I can tell, ONI hasn't gotten involved, and none of the operatives have been introduced or referenced. Stupid... forgot my siggy. Chimeraman2 21:13, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Subtank! I am Sona 'Demal, known as Arbiter116 on Halopedia. You may have remembered me as the person who told you your "quote" was poking onto the page. Anyway. I wanted to ask you, where do we submit our fanon? I mean, there is the "List of fanon" page, but where do you specifically tell the story as it is...a story? Cuz I've only seen brief summaries of them on that page. -Sona 'Demal Re: Re: Tango Golf Lima Dear Subtank, Glad to hear. :) One of my AIM names is Synaptobrevin - we can go from there haha. :) Keep in touch!! I'd like to get a chance to talk to you before the RP continues. I already sent the document to AR. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 00:03, 18 November 2008 (UTC) sorry I missed you before Dear Subtank, It would be appreciated if we could speak at some point or another regarding integration of my prologue in part or in whole to the RP — looks like everyone's posting so I want to get cracking hahahaha. :) It would be nice to establish a unified base for everyone to understand and run on. Hope you're feeling better. :) Best regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 16:52, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry to hear about the flu ... that sucks haha. But the up side is that you're in bed all way (always a plus), with the laptop (a plus plus), so I'd actually rather be in your shoes right now. =P You lazy brits hahaha. Well, hopefully can get in touch with you later!! Let me know if my drafted prologue is acceptable. If it's not, I'd be glad to scrap it — please don't feel embarrased — I'd be glad to do whatever I can to further the RP, not hinder your plans. Now get out of bed and do something useful. Like Halo. =P Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:50, 18 November 2008 (UTC) The Grave's Legacy I was wondering, may I please use SPARTAN-002 in your RP? -- Sgt. johnsonArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-002 (Sgt.johnson) 01:43, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Permission Can I reference your PhadeTech article in one of mine, in which the company would be responsible for the manufacture of a destroyer-class ship? Sierra 003 Thanks Sierra 003 Sangheili Do you like the Sangheili? Well,please dont get mad at me for this. It explains why on its talkpage,so dont loathe me. Sarathos Invite Mammoth Could you elaborate, please? Sierra 003 RP:The Grave's Legacy‎ - major aesthetic changes Dear Subtank, In conjunction with the impression of liberty I got from you on the IRC, I went ahead to make some aesthetic header changes to the project page. Please check them out and feel free to revert. Just thought it'd give a cool unique air. I'd also be interested in finalizing the fundamental plot behind it, so we can get all the roleplayers and ourselves on the same page. Would be interested in speak with you at unascertained time tomorrow. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 00:46, 20 November 2008 (UTC) UNSC Forces in TGL Has the supercarrier UNSC Judicator arrived at Brensys yet, so I can start deploying my forces? RE: The Grave's Legacy and the Path to Enlightenment Dear Subtank, Thanks!! :) I'm very flattered by your comments. I did spend some time to write, but was very pleased that you developed the framework so I could enjoy writing something with some meaning again haha. Uhh, a few questions to speak to you about — I understand that I'm taking an extreme amount of liberty writing the backstory whiel you and AR are the co-moderators of the RP, so please tell me when I've gone too far and should roll back. Furthermore, in conjunction with what we discussed yesterday as a way to further the plot of the RP, is it possible that I take a minor moderatory role in some official capacity? I would like to make a somewhat audacious plot twist in the story that I believe will considerably accelerate the plot of TGL and I think will go along with what we were discussing. Thanks re: the header. It was fun to make :) Keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 13:57, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Addendum: Knowing that you wrote the Special Operations Aviation Reconnaissance article, I made a character in one of my posts a special-operations aviator in the unit. Would you mind if we did an exchange, if you accepted my character as a member of your unit, and I add a tinny bit to the SOAR page and integrate your SOAR into my UNSCSOCOM page? Thnx! :) Please lemme know about my previous msg to u. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Haha thanks for your prompt response. :) Was wondering if I could introduce a new subplot to TGL ... please get back to me at your leisure. I tried to get in touch with you on the IRC but appears that you're away. Keep in touch? Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 15:52, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Yo Subtank waz up,are crossovers allowed?There not at the Star Wars Fanon Wiki so i had to loophole there.Sith-venator 01:48, 21 November 2008 (UTC) will you be on IRC today? keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 15:55, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Haha sure have fun with your guests. :) I'd like to be able to speak to you sometime regarding a potential subplot for TGL I'm trying to organize ... maybe on Monday or sometime that week? Btw my AIM is synaptobrevin - add me plz :) ttyl. Regards [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:13, 21 November 2008 (UTC) No characters?Sith-venator 22:24, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Excuse me, but wtf is this? I was just about to start the Trafa;gar mission. Enlighten me Subz. Plz, kthxbai. Well, I had a plan for the majority of the SPARTANs, but now that this has come up, they've all quit and i'm the only one left. I mean, he(RR) completely undermined the plan I had, without even mentioning it to me. I feel kinda felt out of the loop. If your on the IRC at all now, this will be soooo much easier to talk about. Well, my plan had SPARTANs -141(Mine), -091(S-091's), -077(S-077's) and -002(Johnson's) going to recover the Trafalgar after we'd arrived at New Hope. I don't see why everyone is jumping at this if it's for Berensys. I will talk with him about this and get back to you ASAP. Well, I never played FEAR, so I dunno how this works, but i'll take your word for it. XD Sincerest Apologies Dear Subtank, It appears there has been a misunderstanding of sorts — the type I'd hoped to avoid. Is there a possibility that we could speak in private some time over the next few days to clearly elucidate and to resolve the problem? I do not wish to step on anyone's toes, least of all yours because of the exclusive privilege that you gave me, and I would like to state for the record that if it is anyone's wish, I would be glad to leave the RP in order to ensure that all goes well with everyone else; I have no desire to cause any conflict, and I express my sincerest apologies if any harm was done to anyone. I have forwarded this message to K4 and am currently drafting a formal letter of apology to him as well. I did not mean any ill intent to him and was unaware of his plans. Keep in touch. Regretfully, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:37, 22 November 2008 (UTC) CC: K4 Gray's Legacy RP Hi, I've been getting back into the swing of things and was wondering if you would allow me to join your new RP, pherhaps with SPARTAN-144 (or anyone else, if you wish). Thanks, Request for H3 to join The Grave's Legacy Dear Subtank, I am writing to you on the behalf of H3 for him to have the option and opportunity to join the RP. He is a well-established user on Halopedia and is an administrator on Gruntipedia, the Halo Humor Wikia, and expressed strong interest to join. Thank you. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:38, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Symbiote Dear Subtank, Was wondering if we could talk later today or tomorrow (Monday) to discuss the backstory behind T.G.L., especially the form of the contagion we would use. As I noted to AR, I have a particular interest in the biology behind the contagion, and hopefully making it a plausible one that fits our current understanding of molecular / physiological biology. BTW thanks re: H3. I'll let him know. Thanks. Hope things are well. :) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 17:06, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ???? ...I was under the impression we were waiting for AR? ... ... [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:22, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ...sure... ...that is an unnecessary measure. You should redact all my posts and all those regarding the STRATINTEL continuity. As you being the GM it is unnecessary to maintain a new briefing on the meridian rays. there has been enough flip-flopping. cut and paste everything related to STRATINTEL into another page and just start K4's subplot from before the STRATINTEL stuff... Relentless RE: UNSC/ONI DIRECTIVE SP-02 EFFECTIVELY JANUARY 19th 2571 So, does this mean that Kilo-Six's mission is back on? And what happens to the Subplot now? RE: Sorry - to clarify what I said earlier it's unnecessary to have another briefing. I would appreciate if everything related to my subplot to date is redacted from the RP effective immediately. Thanks. Relentless If 141 survives this mission. I've decided that The Grave's Legacy(The Trafalgar Mission, specificly) will be 141's "last hurrah", whether he dies or not. What with Halo Fanon moving towards the future and the Necros project, I feel my contibution to 141 would be boring if I brought him into the Necros era willy nilly. I'll be retiring the majority of my characters after this RP, too. Time's a'changin! I'll talk with RR about how to get from PATRIOT's sudden beginning to Trafalgar. After that, it's up to him. UPDATE: Am I still having to wait for everyone else? I don't mind, cause it gives me more time to work on the Trafalgar Mission ,but i wish to know how much time i'd have. Thx Sub. Sweet. Regardless, i'm kinda running out of ideas for him anyways, so I feel it's time to bring something new to the Mix. Who knows, maybe the 7th member of Black Team will be revealed? Deletion Requests Well, since you're already on a deletion spree, can you delete all of the crap redirects I made when I mispelled Rogue? (I spelled it as Rouge lol.) -- Sgt. johnson 05:04, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Subby! Oh, I have one more for ya! May you please delete the page Rouge Lion? -- Sgt. johnson 06:40, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! :) -- Sgt. johnson 06:51, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Email for your attention regarding time-sensitive program Dear Subtank, Please check your email inbox and offer your input on my suggestion at your earliest convenience. I am interested in what you all have to say! :) Keep in touch. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:13, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Deletion My GOD you've been busy lol. Get out more dude! lol oj Regards Regarding assassinations... Could Rogue Tangent (active since 2555), be the cause of death for "Ellen Dittmar", the lady who is on the ID card example for your Phade Technology Industry? -- Sgt. johnson 21:42, 24 November 2008 (UTC) She died long before the RP according to your PTI article... -- Sgt. johnson 21:47, 24 November 2008 (UTC) lol. So... is the RP on hold or something? -- Sgt. johnson 21:50, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Email replied I have gotten back to you. I didn't realize you sent it Sunday night. Please see the email regarding the new wikia awards concept that I sent out. Thanks. Relentless The Grave's Legacy Before RR's little subplot with the SPARTANS and the UNSC Meridian Rays, I saw a post about the ODSTs preparing to drop in and Recon New Hope. Can I actually have my ODSTs drop in now or do you want to wait a little before the battle commences? Also, I've noticed the RP has kinda ground to a halt in the last couple days. Deletion Problem Dear Subtank :I woke up this morning and checked my email only to find that you deleted one of my stories. True, I haven't been online much, but it wasn't my fault; they were problems beyond my control. Anyway, what right does anyone, even an admin, have to delete a harmless page of fanon? I have always thought that the admins of Halopedia disliked me, and now the admins of Halo Fanon dislike me. Please, bring back my page (the Story of Zeno 'Lanodee), and though it shall make little to no difference, I regret to say that I will be leaving Halo Fanon forever, and telling people about it's "rules" and "restrictions" when really, anyone should have a free artistic license to write whatever they want (as long as it is appropriate and relevant). Even if you do return my page, I feel that I have been treated unjustly and that I may move to a different site. I have always hated large communities. ::Kougermasters The Grave's Legacy May I please join The Grave's Legacy? Sergeant Masterchief46517 com link 18:13, 25 November 2008 (UTC) More Wondering Could the Holy Water be the cause of the outbreak on New Hope? -- Sgt. johnson 21:19, 25 November 2008 (UTC) re: header Thanks for changing it. Relentless Official request Dear Subtank, You are recieving this message becasuse your name is listed as one of the participants of the [[RP:The Grave's Legacy|roleplay The Grave's Legacy]]. Because of my recent dissocation from the project, please refrain from using the UNSC Department of Strategic Intelligence, the [[UNSC Meridian Rays|UNSC Meridian Rays]], Beah Schore, or any other element pertaining to Halo: Vector in any of your current or any of your future activities in pertinance to the RP. Thank for your for anticipated cooperation. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:06, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, and Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, Department of Surgery UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School, Department of Neuroscience & Cell Biology Rutgers University, School of Arts and Sciences If RR is leaving and telling us to not use his stuff, how're we supposed to fix the Subplot mess? Confused about TGL You have stated that the UNSC fleet has just arrived. However, I and a couple other users have UNSC forces already on Berensys. Should I move Ross East's combat air patrol over Myrian city on Berensys to an upcoming post? I am Sad Is there any way that you can bring the article in question back from deletion land? Kougermasters 00:17, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Alright Subtank, I know you've been busy, but what's going to happen with TGL now that Relentless is gone... because uh... he actually made much of the plot. -- Sgt. johnson 00:40, 26 November 2008 (UTC) RE: The Story of Zeno Lanodee Dear Kougermaster, I am elated to say that on the behalf of Subtank that I have undeleted your page, the The Story of Zeno Lanodee, as per your formal request to her. Please inform me or Subtank if you have any further questions or request. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:15, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Bureaucrat and Co-Founder Harvard Stem Cell Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School CC: Subtank Question.... Dear Miss Condescending Sub, Was humbly inquiring whether or not I'd have the honor to name a protagonist after you????? Keep in touch. What're you up to tomorrow?? Relentless RE: Redaction hahaha good to hear — hope you'll be pleased with the results when they come out... ....can I ask what you'll be doing with my character / organization / ship...? haha keep in touch. isn't it mad early for you now??? it's like...4 am!!!!!!! the hell're you doing up so early / late?? back to bed and sleep! RR